mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday
Happy Birthday is the 15th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background Since an all-out war has broken out, Don Salieri has come up with a plan: remove all of Morello's strong contacts. As the Don puts it: "Get the generals, and the soldiers will give up without a fight". First in line: the City Councilor. Ironically, it's his birthday, and he's celebrating it on a steamboat, the Lost Heaven Queen. The plan is to get the gun on board the boat already and shoot him during his speech and make for a quick getaway. Walkthrough Get a car and make your way to the boat After the cutscene go visit Ralph. He has a new car for you: a Crusader Chromium. Once you have the car, get in and drive to the location. Once there, go through this little gate type thing. It's by the parking lot. To your left you should see a building, go into it and take a right. Take the next door then get dressed in the new costume. Then go talk to the guard by the docks. After you have passed walk forward to the boat. At the party Head up the ramp and go left and keep going all the way to the end and take another left. You should see a door next to a staircase that has a sign on it which says "Skipper has key". Try to open the door, then go to the bottom level of the boat and look for a guy in a striped shirt and talk to him a few times until he gives you the key. Then go to the open bathroom on the floor you found the guy on and pick up the bucket from the floor. Go back to the bathroom and open the door and Tommy will clean it automatically. Then look for the gun and hide it. When done, return the key. Assassination and escape Now, head to the top floor and just wait for the city councilor to show up to start his speech. There are a few vantage points available, depending on your style of play: *During his speech, stand directly behind him and pull out your gun and kill him. This way you can't miss and he's sort of shielding you from the guards. Now, run back down to the bottom floor and look for Paulie on the side waiting for you in his own little boat. *When the speech starts, stand on the ramp on the bow of the ship. It is longer range and the councilor has some cover, but it provides a short run to the escape boat. Paulie will be ready for you at the right-hand side of the ship. Open the gate, and you'll escape in the cutscene. Result After you get there, a cutscene will take place and the mission will end. You will also have the ability to open your new car. Trivia *Tommy must clean the head. Should he fail to do so, the boatswain will stop Tommy from proceeding to the speech, and force him back to the head to do so. Should this happen, his assassination attempt will be postponed, which will likely result in a failed mission. *Should Tommy attempt to board the steamship in his regular clothes, he will be denied access on account of not being invited. After finding the sailor suit, he will be frisked, then welcomed aboard as it is figured he was an employee. *Watch and listen to the speech. You'll have noticed that throughout the whole of this level, the councilor's room is locked. Wait for him to finish his speech, and follow right behind him, back to his room. He'll open the door and while it's open, you can get inside. As soon as you get in, the guards will turn on you, but it's interesting to see what's inside his room. *This is the only time in the game that you can drink in a bar. This can be done by going to the bar on the boat, then walking to the left side of the bar. You will see a glass of wine and when you push the interaction button, Tommy will drink from it. After drinking three times from the glass you will get drunk and the camera will turn a little bit. *It is possible to listen to the City Councilor's speech before murdering him. Transcript Speech: Thank you and welcome to this little party. I never guessed I had so many really nice friends, who I hope will drink with me on this special occasion. It never occurred to me in my wildest dreams - that when I was forty - that I would end up like this. I started out with a small firm and only a few dollars, but I tried as best I could. Even in the worst of times - I always said: "With integrity a man will go farthest", and this motto has lasted till today. Later on, when things started going well -'' ''I got married to my darling Agnes. Unfortunately that terrible war came into our lives. It was a dreadful time, but we got through it alive and healthy. My darling wife and I could look forward to a victory for our beloved country. Shortly after the war, my one and only son was born. Though the times weren't easy, we did quite well. We brought our son up to be a model American and instilled in his mind the principles of being a good Christian. Even as many firms fell to ruin and folded after the boom, my business survived. I was able to make modest donations to charities, help the unemployed, become a sponsor of the arts, and further - we repaired a beautiful but devastated church. Fate would have it that I recently had to say goodbye to my son in that very church. He lost his life to a criminal! I've been in politics for a long time now. I was elected by honest citizens and I will protect their rights! I promise that the rest of my career will be aimed at the pursuit of the gangster and his counterparts for the murder of my son! I am going to clean up this town of crime! But, this is a birthday party and I've said my piece. And now, I just want you all to enjoy yourselves on this pleasant evening. I'm starting another decade of my life and I want to prosper alongside all of you in a healthy and prosperous society. For me - this is the start of a new era! I thank you. Gallery Bandits of Rhythm 1.png Bandits of Rhythm 2.png Lost Heaven Queen.jpg Courier 01.jpg Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay